


"Transmutation"

by talesyoutellyourfriends



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesyoutellyourfriends/pseuds/talesyoutellyourfriends
Summary: The Orville crew investigate a research station full of creatures and two shady researchers, that is only the beginning of the chaos that ensues...





	1. Chapter 1

                “Can I mention how creepy this place is?” Lt. John LaMarr pointed out.

                “What happened here?” Lt. Alara Kitan asked.

                “I don’t know and I don’t like it.” Lt. Gordon Malloy confirmed.

                “Issac said there were still life signs in this part of the station.” Dr. Claire Finn reminded.

                “Well they just couldn’t have all just disappeared…could they?” Capt. Ed Mercer questioned as the team investigated the research station’s corridors. They got to yet another door. It was sealed shut from what looked to be strange goo and large spider webs. Alara was hesitant to open the door but with her super strength it helped make opening it a breeze.

                As Alara kicked open the door, the door fell to the floor crushing a group of big spiders in the wake of it. They let out a high pitch squeal. The group winced at the sound.

“Aw come on. Now that noise is going to haunt my nightmares.” Malloy deadpanned. “Or better yet give my nightmares, nightmares…”

“And you wonder why no one likes the idea of giant spiders…” LaMarr pointed out.

“Come on let’s keep moving.” Mercer said trying to avoid the spider goo.

                “What were these guys doing anyway?” Gordon asked shinning a light along the walls as they walked. “Cuz whatever it was, they really let this place go. I’ve seen space hostels in better condition.” 

                “Some sort of testing, I think, or at least that’s what Isaac said.” Alara said.

                “Shouldn’t Isaac be here? This does seem like his sort of thing.” John pointed out.

                “Yes and no.” Ed interjected. “Yes as in it would be helpful and no as in, this is part of your reprimand for dry humping a statue.”

                “I do that one time on a mission, nearly dying because of it and as punishment I get the task of investigating this creepy place.”

                Ed paused for a moment turning towards the Navigator and replied. “Yep.” He turned back and continued leading the group down the hall.

                “Several life signs just past this door.” Dr. Finn confirmed.  

                “Friend or foe?” Capt. Mercer inquired.

                Dr. Finn gave a sly look. “Hard to tell.”

                “Well here goes nothing.” They opened the door to the room.

                There was nothing in the room. A large screen flickered in and out, periodically lighting the room.

                “Huh, no one’s home, let’s go…” Gordon started to walk away.

                “The life signs are moving down the hall.” Dr. Finn ushered the others to the other side of the room.

                “Uh, if it’s cool with you guys, Lt. LaMarr and I will stay behind to see if we can get the screen back up.”

                “What?” John shot Gordon a look.

                “Sounds good, report back if you have anything.” Ed confirmed leaving with the others.

                John turned to Gordon. “What the hell was that?”

                “Would you rather go after whatever they’re chasing?”

                “Do you really think it’s safer here, with just the two of us?”

                Malloy paused for a moment, his face fell. “Oh, I see what you mean.”

                “Well we’re here now. Let’s see if we can get this thing back up.” John made his way to the screen.

 

                Fixing the computer seemed easy enough. They were able to get into the database fairly easily. There was a lot of data from various experiments and discoveries. What intrigued the pair was a group of recent video logs. They decided to start from there. 

                “Blah, blah, blah…” Gordon said fast forwarding through the most recent video logs.

                “Can you stop doing that?” John asked.

                “Stop doing what?”

                “Fast forwarding through the logs…”

                “What you really think there’s something on these…”   

                “Wait, stop let it play.” John pointed to the screen. There seemed to be panic in the faces of the researchers.

                _“…They’re coming. Oh My God, they’ve mutated.”_ The one researcher began.

                “Blair Witch Project anyone?” Gordon silently scoffed as John shot him a look to shut up.

 _“If anyone finds this you need to leave. Run. Run as fast as you can. Get out now-“_ The video cut out as if someone or something attacked the camera.

“Holy crap what was that?” Gordon and John jumped from their chairs.

“We need to warn the others.”

 

               

                As the others approached the final door commotion could be heard on the other side.

                “Sounds like we’ve got company.” Ed confirmed as Alara opened the door to reveal two researchers trying to hold a group of creatures at bay.

                “Help us!” The male researcher pleaded. Ed and Alara started firing at the creature. They stumbled backward enough to allow an escape path for the researchers. Dr. Finn ushered them to the corridor as Alara closed the door.

                “That’s not going to hold.” The female researcher pointed out.

                “Wha-?” Ed began to ask as the door began to be torn through by the creatures. Ed turned to the others. “Run!”

With the pair of the researchers leading the way, Ed, Alara, and Dr. Finn ran from the creatures.

                “What are those things?” Alara asked running with the group.

“Here’s a better question, what kind of research were you doing here!” Ed yelled at the researchers as Alara shot off her gun. It barely phased the creatures.

“It’s classified.” The male researcher retorted.

“Oh that’s nice…” Ed sarcastically acknowledged as they ran towards the door where Lt. Malloy and Lt. LaMarr were already waiting. They quickly shut the door behind the others and disabled the door.

                “How did you know we would be coming back so quickly?” Ed asked out of breath.

                “Thanks to the video logs the researchers left behind.” John pointed out.

                “Well thanks for giving us the heads up.” Ed said sarcastically.

                “We just found out. We were going to find you and tell you.” Gordon backed up John. Before anything else could be said, the creatures on the other side of the door started breaking through the door. “Uh oh.”

                “Run!” John yelled. The group started back to the shuttle.

                As the group of them made their way back to the shuttle, one of the creatures caught up to the group. It out stretched its arm and caught Lt. Malloy. Malloy yelped as Ed stopped in his tracks and before the creature could attack, Ed shot at the creature, knocking away from the Lieutenant and killing it. Gordon slipped past the creature. The group continued on their way. The other creature in pursuit was nowhere to be found.

                As the group entered the shuttle Ed was the last in, just about to close the door, when the second creature appeared around the corner. It captured the Captain against the shuttle’s wall and bit down on his arm. He howled in pain. Alara fired two shots knocking the creature back, releasing its grip on Ed’s arm. Dr. Finn ushered the injured Captain forward into the shuttle as Alara closed the shuttle door.

                “Everyone hold on tight.” Mallory said as he and John launched the shuttle. They cleared the loading bay and made their way back to the Orville.

                “Let me take a look at that arm.” Doctor Finn

                “I’m fine.” Ed instantly replied holding onto his arm lowering himself into a chair. His jacket’s sleeve was torn and covered in blood.

                “I think I’ll be the judge of that.”Claire touched his arm he winced in pain. She gave him a stern look. She helped him take off his jacket to get a better look at his arm. The wounds went to the bone. “Those things have a nasty bite to them.”

                “You should’ve seen what happened to the rest of the team…” The male research, who the crew had time to see his name tag, was Professor Clark, chimed in.

                “What do you mean?” Alara looked quizzical at the Professor.

                “Those things are ruthless, every single person dead or presumed dead.” The professor replied.

                “Well all except you and Miss…” Ed looked to the female researcher.

                “Doctor, Eva Qwinn.” Eva replied, seeming lost in thought. Not before long the shuttle was rocked by an explosion.

                “What the hell?” John tapped the control panel. Not too far after the Orville tried to hail the shuttle.

                “All that research gone…” The professor sighed.

                “What are you talking about?” Ed looked to the Professor

                “I set the station to self destruct.” The Professor

                “Why would you do that? Are you insane?”

                Before the Professor could reply he fell over and collapsed to the floor. Doctor Finn ran to the man, scanning for his vitals.

                “He’s dead.” Dr. Finn looked at the group.

                “Well this day keeps just getting better…” Gordon scoffed as they approached the Orville. Gordon answered the call, opening up the channel. “Orville, this is Lieutenant Malloy we’re docking now.”

                _“What took you so long to pick up? The station just…”_ Commander Kelly Grayson began.

                “Went boom? Yeah we know.” Gordon replied as they entered the shuttle bay.


	2. Chapter 2

                After landing Chief Newton and a few other engineers greeted the group back the Orville and began inspecting the damages to the shuttle from the explosion. Commander Kelly Grayson walked in as two crew members helped escort Professor Clark’s body to the Medical Bay. Kelly stopped Gordon and John.

                “What happened?” Kelly asked firmly. Before the pair could reply, Alara appeared escorting Doctor Eva Qwinn from the shuttle.

                “Oh and Alara…” Ed’s appeared from the shuttle with Doctor Finn.

                “Yes Captain?” Alara acknowledged.

                “After Doctor Qwinn gets a clean bill of health, I want a guard placed outside her cabin…” He replied sternly.

                “But Captain…” Eva began in protest.

                “…Until further notice or until we have some answers to what research you and Professor Clark were doing on that space station.”

                “Aye Captain.” Alara nodded turning and continued to escort Eva to the Medical Bay, flashing a small ‘hello’ smile to Commander Grayson as they walked past.

                “Is anyone going to clue me in on what is going on?” Kelly inquired.

                “You pretty much know the same amount as we do.” Ed began holding his arm which was covered in blood.

                “Oh my god Ed…” Kelly looked at the Captain worried.

                “It hurts much worse than it looks.” Ed accepted.

                “He’ll be fine once we get him to the Medical Bay.” Doctor Finn said trying to reassure both the Commander and Captain. She gave a look to Gordon and John to chime in as she walked past the group and walked the Captain to the door of the shuttle bay.

                “Uh, so Commander did you want us to start from the beginning, or just jump to the good parts?” John spoke up trying to lighten the mood. Gordon looked at John with a raised eyebrow. John shot a look back. Gordon then realized what was going on.

                “Yeah I mean we have loads to talk about.” Gordon agreed as they offered the Commander to take the lead back to the Control Room.


	3. Chapter 3

                “Hmm…” Claire vocalized loud enough for Captain Mercer to notice.

                “’Hmm?’” Ed echoed catching the attention of the Doctor, his left arm in a tissue regenerator. “Anything I should be concerned about? I am the one who just nearly got my arm ripped off by what I can only assume a dead man’s pet science fair project.”

                “It’s nothing.”

                “Don’t say it’s nothing, when we all know that 'nothing' means something…”

                “Nothing appears to be wrong.”

                “And you were hoping something was wrong?”

                “No, I just assumed that your vitals would be higher in response to the trauma of the injury. But everything is…normal.”

                “What can I say? I’m a fast healer.” Ed joked.

                “Well that’s another thing…” Claire took his injured left arm out of the regenerator and looked at it. The arm still hadn’t healed completely. “You should’ve healed completely by now.”

                “Maybe crank up the power?” Ed jokingly suggested. Claire looked at him with a small smile. “Just a suggestion, you’re the doctor.”

                “And you’re the patient. I’ll give it a few more minutes and you should be free to go.” Doctor Finn confirmed.

                “Well while we have the time, any word on the late Professor Clark? Or how about Doctor Qwinn-I’m-not-a-medicine-woman?”

                Claire pulled up the reports. “Professor Clark’s autopsy showed death was of natural causes.”

                “Really?”

                “I know that’s what I said, I even checked it twice myself. And as for Eva Qwinn well she’s cleared too, medically that is.”

                “This is going to be a fun report.” Ed said as Doctor Finn removed his arm again from the regenerator. It was now healed completely.

                “There you go.” Doctor Finn signed off on the treatment. “You’ve got a clean bill of health Captain.”

                “Thank you.” Ed flashed a smile grabbed his command uniform jacket.

                “It’s what I get paid to do.” Claire retorted. “Oh and Captain…”

                “Yes Doctor Finn.”

                “Check back if there are any changes.” The Doctor warned.

                “You will be the first person to know.” Ed acknowledged as he left the Medical Bay.

                Claire turned back to her reports, there was something that picked at her mind. _Maybe it’s nothing..._ She thought. Before she could follow the worried thought a crew member walked in with a burn on his hand. _Duty calls…_

 

* * *

 

                As Ed made his way to the control room, he suddenly felt dizzy. He rested his hand against the corridor wall to keep himself upright. He felt he should have turned right back around to the Medical Bay, per Doctor Finn’s orders, but somehow he talked himself out of it. As he regained a sense of normalcy he continued to the control room. He passed Alara in the corridor who was talking to another security member. Alara finished speaking to the crew member and caught up to the Captain.

                “Captain.” Alara said to Ed.

                “Yes, Alara.” Ed responded as his head started to feel fuzzy again.

                “I have the guard you wanted stationed outside Doctor Qwinn’s cabin.”

                “Good.” Ed said short, as small amount of anger echoed in his tone as the pain in his head became worse.

                “Are you okay, sir?”

                “I’m fine.” Ed raised his voice turning to look at Alara. This caught the looks of a couple passing crew members. Alara looked a little bit stunned by the outburst, but she hid it under a layer of professionalism. Ed realized what he had done.

                “Right, no, I’m sorry, sir.” Alara quickly brushed it off. “I’ll keep you updated if Doctor Qwinn decides to tell us anything.”

                Alara took off to the control room.

               “Alara wait.” Ed ran to catch up to her. “I’m sorry. I don’t know where that tone came from.”

               Alara flash a small smile. “I understand sir.”

              “Going my way?” He joked offering her to lead the way, which she nodded and accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

                “…And there were just Professor Clark and Doctor Qwinn alone in that space station?” Commander Grayson inquired.

                “Don’t forget the giant spiders and those creatures.” Lt.  LaMarr reminded. Lt. Malloy shuddered at the thought.

                “What did those creatures look like exactly?”

                “Big, scary, long nails, sharp teeth…” Ed chimed in as he and Alara entered back into the control room.

                “Don’t forget the piercing amber eyes, the bumpy, scaly speckled skin…” Lt. Malloy listed off over his shoulder. Ed sat down in his chair and wagged a finger in agreement.

                “Didn’t they also need a haircut?” Ed shot back in jest.

                “I see that you are back to your normal self.” Kelly smirked.

                “Yep, clean bill of health.” Ed beamed.

                “Good.” Kelly was happy that the injury wasn’t too serious. But even she felt something was wrong. Ed could pick up on it.

                “Something wrong?”

                “No, well, I don’t think so.” Kelly admitted. “This whole situation just seems so…”

                “Strange?”

                “Bingo.” Kelly said snapping her fingers. “Well at least we’ll have a few days before we get back to Earth to try and make sense of it. I would hope we have something more than ‘we’ve got nothing’ on our reports when we submit them to the Union.”

                “Yeah that’s going to be hell and a half.” Ed shook his head knowing what was to come if they did not find out something more from Doctor Qwinn soon.

                “Hey not to change the subject, but seeing Doctor Finn cleared you, are we still on for tonight?” Lt. Malloy cut in turning to face the Captain.

                “Tonight?” Ed looked at the Lieutenant quizzically.

                “You know, me, you, Bortus, Lieutenant LaMarr? The rematch to remember in the holodeck?”

                “Don’t tell me you’re doing that stupid competition again.” Kelly looked at the group in disapproval.

                “It’s not stupid. We just never got to finish to see who won.” Gordon looked at her hurt.

                “Did the program not blow a hole in the wall?” Lt. Commander Bortus questioned.

                “And I said I was sorry and I did fix the hole in the wall.” Gordon confirmed.

                “Only after you got caught and not before you blamed Isaac for it.” John said under his breath.

                “Hey he was the one who agreed to do the upgrade.”

                “I did warn against the issues in upgrading the holodeck’s server.” Isaac pointed out.

                “And yet you still did it anyway.” Kelly looked to the both of them.

                “Come on Kel it’s just harmless fun.” Ed pointed out.

                “Seeing that I know you’re going to do it anyway…” Kelly shook her head in disapproval.

                “Yes.” Gordon let out a small cheer.

                “…Only no more upgrades.”

                “Promise.” Gordon raised a hand in confirmation of the terms.


	5. Chapter 5

The team was done for the day with their shift. They all went their separate ways. For Gordon, John, and Bortus, they headed to their cabins to get ready for the holodeck competition. As for Ed he was feeling under the weather again. This time his left arm was throbbing. He looked down at his hand. It had a small tremor and looked oddly different. _How did I not notice this before?_ He thought. The skin on the hand seemed wrinkled and speckled with what looked like age spots. The arm throbbed again. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal the wound had reappeared. His mind raced. _Now I know I need to go back to sick bay._

* * *

 

Bortus was the first one in the holodeck. Lieutenants LaMarr and Malloy were soon to follow. They were just waiting on Captain Mercer to join.

“Where’s the Captain?” John inquired.

                “Don’t know.” Gordon admitted.

                “Should we look for him?” Bortus offered.

                “Nah, let’s give it some time.” Gordon confirmed.

 

* * *

 

                Ed walked into the Medical Bay. Doctor Finn was done for the night. Only the relief staff were there.

                “Captain Mercer, is everything alright?” One of the doctors asked finishing up with another crew member, setting down a portable tissue regenerator. Ed watched on with laser focus.

                “Uh, yeah just fine.” Ed found himself lying. The only person he felt comfortable talking to was Doctor Finn when it came to this issue.

                “Okay.” The doctor said, looking confused to why the Captain was there. They turned back to the other crew member to escort them to another part of the Medical Bay. Ed looked back to the table where the portable regenerator was. With a quick move he took the device from the table and left the room.

 

* * *

 

                “Sorry I’m late.” Ed said as he entered the holodeck.

                “Dude, what took you so long?” Gordon looked at the Captain confused.

                “Something came up.”

                “What?”

                “Just something came up. Can we leave it at that?”

                “Fine, fine, it’s just…”

                “Lieutenant Malloy. Drop it. That’s an order.” Ed tone echoed a sternness that Gordon could not recall he had ever heard for the Captain, let alone his friend. John and Bortus looked at one another regarding what happened.

                “Uh, right so…” Gordon shifted his thought to the game.  “Remember the rules? Two teams no cheating and we’re playing for bragging rights. Best shot wins.” Gordon reminded the group shaking off the awkward moment before.

                “So the program isn’t going to try to kill us this time?” Ed looked to Gordon. John tried to stifle a laugh. Gordon looked from at the Captain strangely. With a simple moment the man went back to a familiar friendly joking demeanor.

                “No one’s going to let that go.” Gordon said deciding to play along.

“I do not think that the Union would let another incident go unpunished.” Bortus confirmed.

                “Yeah they kind of get pissed off when we break their things.” John agreed sizing up his targets.

                “For the record, no I didn’t do any upgrades…” Gordon paused but before anyone else could chime in he continued. “…Nor did I get Isaac involved.”

                “Well I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to win.” John acknowledged.

 

* * *

              

                The game played like laser tag. They had to take out various targets that looked like some of the foes they had faced, including the Krill. Their teams also were facing off against one another. John had already taken out Bortus from the game. Gordon had lost contact with him for a bit until he joined back up from the side.

                “What ‘s up?” Gordon asked.

                “Two words.” John looked at him.

                “Captain Mercer.”

                “Yep.”

                “So it’s just?”

                “Us and him.” John confirmed.

                “Game on…” Gordon accepted the challenge.

Gordon spotted Ed on the other side of the holodeck. John went right hiding behide a wall. Gordon went left hiding behind a metal box, both men taking aim. John nodded his head that he did not have a clear shot. Gordon confirmed that he did and took the final shot, scoring the final point for the pair.

“Damn it!” Ed said as Gordon cheered.

“Suck it!” Gordon said as he high fived John.

                “That was very…interesting.” Bortus admitted finding that he enjoyed the game more then he would thought.

                Ed was oddly quiet.

                “Hey man, what going on?” Gordon looked to the Captain. Ed just stared angrily at the Lieutenant. “Oh I get it. You’re pissed that you lost and now you’re just being a sore loser.”

                Ed looked at Gordon for a moment more. In a split second Ed stepped back and threw a hard right hooked punch, which met directly with Malloy’s face, making a gut wrenching cracking noise.

                “Ah, damn it.” Gordon recoiled from the full blow of Capt. Mercer’s punch. John raced to his side.

                “Captain…” Bortus frowned at the Captain. “My I ask why you struck Lieutenant Malloy for no reason.”

                Captain Mercer glared back without a word.

                “Ah, I think my nose is broken.” Gordon said touching the bridge of his nose wincing in pain, blood oozing for his nose. He looked at Ed, who looked on indifferent what he had just done. “What the hell man? Not cool.”

                The Captain tuned and walked away uncaring without saying a word.

                “What the hell was that?” Lt. LaMarr looked to Bortus for an answer.

                “I don’t know. But I will be informing Commander Grayson about this.” Bortus said. “You should go to sickbay to get that looked at.”

                Gordon agreed.

                “Come on man I’ll help you.” Lt. LaMarr gave support to Lt. Malloy, who was still unsteady on his feet, and walked him to the Medical Bay.


	6. Chapter 6

                 It was the next day and there was a commotion going on in the control room.

                “I’m formally requesting to pressing charges, Commander.” Gordon’s voice argued.

                “And I’d think this would be better resolved in private, Lieutenant.” Kelly established.

                “Oh no, I refuse to speak to him, let alone be in the same room as him, unless the first words out of his mouth are ‘I’m sorry.’”

                “Bortus, John, you both saw this happen.”

                “Yes, sir.” John acknowledged. “Lieutenant Malloy and I were celebrating the win, and the Captain gave this spooky look and ‘boom’ just punched him.”

                “What is very concerning Commander is Captain Mercer did not show any signs of emotion before or after the incident.” Bortus confirmed.

                “I’m beginning to believe I’m going to have to start banning use of the holodeck.” Kelly sighed. “Although I would agree gloating would be valid reason for you getting punched in a bar, but not a Union ship.” Upon that conclusion, Alara returned to the control room. Kelly addressed her. “Anything?”               

                “Sorry Commander, there’s been no sign of the Captain anywhere…” Just as Alara confirmed her findings the control room doors opened. Captain Mercer walked in with a coffee cup in hand and sat down in his chair without a word. Kelly raised an eyebrow looking to Alara. Alara looked as shocked as the others. She shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say. As Ed went to take a sip of his coffee, Kelly returned her focus to him. She stepped in front of the Captain taking the cup from his hands and setting it off to the side. He immediately jumped up from his chair to meet Kelly’s stare.

                “What the hell?” Ed looked at the Commander.

                “Where the hell have you been? I’ve had this entire crew trying to find you and you just decide to waltz in and sit down.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “What is this about you punching Lieutenant Malloy?” Kelly asked Ed.

                “I don’t have to explain anything.” Ed said defiantly.

                “Yes you do when I’ve just been told by our Second Officer and Navigator that you decided to punch our Helmsman for what I can only assume is a childish reason.”

                “If you haven’t noticed Commander, I am the Captain of this ship…”

                “And that makes it justifiable? I’m sorry have you gone off the deep end?” Kelly scoffed. “Are you even hearing yourself?”

                “What is everyone’s problem?” Ed spat back in protest.

                “The problem Ed is you are not acting like yourself. And from what I can gather from the crew, you haven’t since you’ve gotten back from the research station. And it seems to me you are letting anger get in the way of your judgment.”

                “My judgment? My anger? Are you hearing _yourself_ , Kel?”  

                “Okay that’s it, I can see this is going nowhere. Until we can figure out what is going on here and, or you come to your senses. I’m in my right as a fellow commanding officer to relieve you of your post.” Cmdr. Grayson said ending the argument. She turned to walk away from the Captain.

                “The hell you are…” Ed grabbed onto her arm. She turned toward him as she looked from his hand and into his face.

                “Alara.” Kelly said to the chief security officer, still staring at the Captain.

                “Yes Commander?” Alara joined the pair.

                “Please escort Captain Mercer to sickbay for a full check up and then to his quarters.”

                “Captain…” Alara agreed as the Captain released his grip on the Commander. She offered him to lead the way.

                “Oh this is just great. Really we’re really doing this?” The crew all looked at him, remaining silent, until Isaac spoke up.

                “Captain may interject?” Isaac asked.

                “What could you possibly have to say Isaac?” The Captain spun around to face him.

                “Judging by the level of hostility in your voice Captain, I assume you would not like me to point out that you eye and nose appear to be… bleeding.”

                “What?” Ed scoffed raising a hand to his face. He looked down at his hand, it was covered in blood.

                “Oh my god…Ed…” Kelly said realizing the sudden change, stepping toward him. He tried to shoo her away.

                “I’m fine-” Ed said just before his eyes roll backward into his head as he collapsed onto the floor. The other rushed to his side.

                “Huh, serves him right.” Malloy scoffed. The others looked at him. “Hey don’t get me wrong I’m worried too, but he’s been acting like a dick all day. And besides he didn’t even apologize for punching me.”

                “We need to get him to the Medical Bay now.” Kelly confirmed.


	7. Chapter 7

                “I’ve never seen anything like this. There’s barely any brain activity. His heartrate is so low that it’s almost non-existent. I’ve ran every test I know, and from the results there should be nothing wrong yet everything is wrong. And look at this…” Claire lifted up Captain Mercer’s left arm. There was scarring on his left arm along with some change to the look. It looked less human and more alien.

                “So what are you saying?” Kelly was trying to process what was happening.

                “In my professional observation, despite what the tests say, he’s in a coma.” Doctor Finn confirmed.

                “Is there anything you can do?”

                “If I knew what was causing this, I’m sure I would have it in no time. But without knowing what we are dealing with, I’ve got nothing to go on.” Claire looked to Kelly. “And with that, who knows, we could all be infected at this point.”

                “That means the Orville is under quarantine, and based off the findings I fear we have to assume the worst.” Kelly sighed trying to make sense of the situation. She looked from the Doctor to Ed. She hated seeing him like this. They may have been divorced but she never stopped caring for him. Now she had to contemplate whether or not Ed was just going to be the beginning of the causalities. “I need to talk with Doctor Qwinn. She is the only one that maybe can make sense of all this.”

                “I thought she wasn’t in the mood for talking.”

                “Well that’s not an option. I don’t give a damn if this is classified. I refuse to let anyone died because of it. When we got involved that privilege ended.”

                “Good luck with that…” Alara cut in, presumably there for a while, overhearing the situation. She had returned from Captain Mercer’s cabin, which Commander Grayson gave permission to search for answers to where the Captain had disappeared to the previous night.

                “What are you talking about?” Kelly asked.

                “Doctor Qwinn is gone, as is the guard that I assigned to guard the room.” Alara looked at the Commander.

                “What!” Kelly tried to keep her calm. There only remaining lead now missing. “How did this happen?”

                “I don’t know. The guard just stopped checking in about two hours ago.” Alara started. Kelly looked to the Chief Security Officer with a concerned look. “But I was informed an hour prior though to be able to dispatch a search detail. I have all of our security officers looking for Doctor Qwinn as a top priority. There are extra guards assigned to the shuttle bay and Chief Newton confirms that none of the shuttles are missing. She still has to be on board.”

                Although not happy with the news, Kelly felt there was still hope, even if was still far out of reach. “What about the Captain’s quarters, did you find anything?”

 “As for Captain Mercer’s cabin, it was strangely torn up. But what I did find is this.”Alara handed Doctor Finn the missing healing device, briefly looking toward where the Captain was laying.

               

“Well that explains where one of those got to and explains the scarring…” Doctor Finn confirmed looking over the device, then confirmed what she could tell Alara was asking in her head. “He’s still alive, but in a coma.”

                Alara felt her stomach drop. She had hope there was better news. But in a moment she then looked to the Doctor regarding what she had said about the device. “Wait you mean there is another one missing?”

                “Yes, add it to the endless mystery of this mission.” Claire offered.

                “Great, we’ve got a dead professor, a missing device, a missing crew member, a missing doctor that may be the key to shed light on this whole thing, our Captain’s in a coma, and we could all be infected with an unknown, possibly incurable agent.” Kelly listed off. “Am I forgetting anything?”

                Alara and Claire shook their heads.

                “Well then, keep me updated. The slightest change in anything, I’m the first to know.” Kelly ordered the pair.

                “You can count on us, Commander.” Claire confirmed.


	8. Chapter 8

                 As Kelly retried to her quarters, Gordon stopped her in the corridor.

                “Um, Commander…” Gordon asked not knowing what to say.

                “What is it Gordon?” Kelly could tell something was wrong.

                “How, how is he doing?” Gordon asked quietly.

                Kelly knew how deep the friendship went between Gordon and Ed. Kelly tried to think on how to cushion the blow of the news. Gordon could tell by the look on her face that this situation was not good.

                “Oh…” Gordon felt a pit in his stomach. The idea of the last interaction he had with his friend involved a punch, did not sit well with the Helmsman. He turned to continue on his way.

                “Gordon.” Kelly spoke up, Malloy turning back to look at her. “Ed’s strong. I know he will fight this.”

                Malloy walked up and gave her a quick hug. She was taken off guard by this action, but accepted it as a friend in need. It was something they both needed, although would never admit to it. Kelly held back tears. They both released. Kelly nodded a thank you and the two went on their way.

* * *

               

                Claire decided to stay on that night in the Medical Bay. It was eerily quiet in the room, but there were more tests that Claire wanted to run, hoping to find answers.

 

* * *

 

                The readings on the monitor spiked, alerts echoed from the panel. Ed’s brow furrowed in pain. Beads of sweat formed on his face. His eye shot open, his pupils became pinpoints. As he blinked his eyes changed from dark brown to amber like cat’s eye. He yelped in pain as he looked at his hand as nails turned to points and as his skin rose with hard bumpy masses tearing through his clothes.

                Claire heard the commotion from the other side of the room. She raced to the bed where Captain Mercer was. It was empty. A dark looming figure appeared from behind, striking the Doctor down.

               The figure disappeared without a trace.

 

* * *

 

               


	9. Chapter 9

                Doctor Eva Qwinn quietly entered the Medical Bay. She hacked her way into Orville’s data server. She pulled up Doctor Finn’s reports.

                “Now why would you not have run that test?” Doctor Qwinn said under her breath, comparing her data to that of the findings of Doctor Finn. She had saved all the research from the research station. A lot of the data was still being decrypted, but trying to make sense of what was happening was her sole mission. Eva inputted data to run the tests that she hoped would find the answers, but they would take some time. Eva rested back in a chair as the computer ran the information and sorted its findings.

                “What are you doing?” A female voice spoke up from behind her. She could feel a gun against the back her head. Eva closed her eyes and sighed, she then quickly spun around. In a swift move she disarmed the Doctor, setting the gun to the side.

                “My job.” Eva replied. Claire looked at her dumbfounded. She looked at the young woman, her eye catching something hanging off a belt loop. It was a badge. Eva met Claire look.

                “Who are you?”

                She removed her badge from her belt loop and tossed it to the Doctor. “My real name is Zoey Bailey. I’m an independent agent and scientist working on the Professor Evan Clark case. I was contracted by the Planetary Union to sort this all out.”

                “And we can see how well that’s worked out.” Claire scoffed. “Why the secrecy?

                “I was told that the information was ‘need to know’. Fewer hands in the cookie jar…”

                “What program are you running?” Claire looked past Zoey.

                “One that I hope would find what Professor Clark was working on, that affected all those scientists. The one thing that would drive him to destroy his own research.” Zoey pointed out.

                “And you had to hack our system?” Claire looked at her in disapproval. Zoey shot a look back. “Right, classified. But you do know if you just told us about this in the first place, we could have helped. Isaac could probably get Professor Clark’s information faster.” Claire looked at Zoey’s tablet computer and the data.

                “I promise first thing tomorrow morning, I will speak with the Captain.”

                “Haven’t you heard? The Captain has been in a coma for hours…” Claire tried to recall.

                “I didn’t see him in here.”

                “What?” Claire remembered that something attacked her from behind. She looked back to the bed, it was empty.

                “Wait does that mean there’s a second sample?” Zoey tapped away at the computer.

                “Which one were you looking at?”

                “Professor Clark’s.” Zoey looked at the data. “If there is a match, then we may have a lead on what is going on.”

                “I’ve checked everything.”

                “Everything, except Professor Clark’s research. I have a few bits of data. If you say Isaac can unlock the rest we may have a lead in the right direction.”

                “Yeah, a lead that is helpful, only if we can find Captain Mercer.” Claire pointed out.


	10. Chapter 10

                It was the next morning and Captain Mercer was still missing from sickbay.

                Claire and Zoey had worked through the night trying to find more information, or rather any helpful information, but key files were still encrypted on Bailey’s device.

                “Well, that’s as far as we can go.” Zoey said throwing in the towel.

                “I told you we need to get help from Isaac, but you will have to face Commander Grayson at some point.” Claire warned.

                “At least I can start off with good news that whatever this is, it isn’t airborne, at least not yet…” Zoey acknowledged. “So where do we go from here?”

                “I will contact our chief security officer, explain the situation and then we’ll meet with the Commander. I still don’t know how to explain how the Captain went missing. This should be a fun meeting…” Claire began sarcastically.

                _“Doctor Finn.”_ Chief Steve Newton called over the coms.

                “Go ahead Chief.” Claire responded.

                _“We need you urgently in the Shuttle Bay.”_

                “What’s wrong? What happened?”

                _“It’s hard to explain. Please just hurry.”_

                “I’ll be right there.” Claire acknowledged before ending the channel. She turned toward Bailey. “Duty calls…”

                “Wait, what about me?” Zoey asked jumping out of her chair.

                “Don’t leave this room and make yourself scarce, until I get back.” With that Doctor Finn left the room, her medical devices in hand.

               

* * *

 

                _“Commander Grayson…”_ A voice called over the coms. Kelly rolled over in her bed to answer.

                “Go ahead.” Kelly replied with an arm covering her face.

                _“We need you to report to the shuttle bay immediately.”_

                Kelly shot up. “What happened?”

                _“It would be best if you saw for yourself, Commander.”_

 

* * *

 

                Commander Grayson got dressed in a hurry and raced to the Shuttle Bay. There was a commotion going on. Several crew members were gathered around in the middle of the room. Kelly pushed her way past the crowd. Doctor Finn was already there along with Alara. There were two crew members lying on the floor in the shuttle bay. They were ripped apart like the people they seen on the research station. One of the crew members were the guard that went missing from outside Doctor Qwinn’s cabin.

                “Oh my god…” Kelly gasped at the sight. She turned to the onlookers. “Okay that’s enough everyone out.”

                The group just stayed and muttered amongst themselves.

                “Well you heard the Commander, everyone go.” Alara ushered the group out.

                “Except for you Chief.” Kelly stopped Steve from leaving. She then addressed the three of them. “What the hell happened?”

                “I got in this morning and one of the overnight engineers found them.” Steve confirmed.

                “Oh what did I miss?” Yaphit asked slithering in, realizing the sight. “Holy crap!”

                “Yaphit do you mind?” Kelly asked.

                “Yeah, no, don’t mind me…” Yaphit just stayed there. “I didn’t even know this was possible, I mean they’re everywhere…”

                “Yaphit!”

                “Alright, Alright I’m going. Sheesh, you don’t have to yell. I’ll be in the engine room if anyone needs me.” Yaphit said removing himself from the situation.

                “As you were saying?” Kelly asked the Chief to continue.

                “No one saw a thing until the day shift arrived and did their routine pre-inspections for the day. That's went the overnight engineer alerted them and then me to it.” The Chief confirmed.

                “Great…”

                “Now that’s interesting…” A voice called from the behind the group. It was Dr. Eva Qwinn, or rather Zoey Bailey, she had an apple in her hand. She took a bite out of it. Claire shot an icy look to the woman. Alara immediately pulled out a gun. As fast as she did that, Bailey already had her badge out. “You can save a shot, Lieutenant.”

                Commander Grayson gestured for Alara to stand down and walked up to the new arrival, snatching the badge out of her hand. She looked at it and then to Bailey. “What the hell is this?”

                “Do you really want me to answer that?” Zoey raised an eyebrow.

                Kelly glared at the woman, then handed back the badge. “What I want are answers.”

                “Judging by the state of those two members of your crew, I assume we’ve got one of those creatures from the research station on board.”

                “And how do I know that you weren’t the one who did this?”

                “Those are fresh kills. And Doctor Finn can vouch that I was in the Medical Bay all last night.”

                Kelly looked to the Doctor, Claire looked back to Bailey. “Is this true?” Kelly asked.

                “Yes it is. Unfortunately it was an impromptu meeting.” Claire admitted.

                “Why?” Kelly turned to Zoey. “How _were_ you able to sneak into the Medical Bay unnoticed?”

                “Well, the guard was gone from outside my door.” Zoey started, pointing to the bodies. “Now I know where he got to. Then I made myself scarce and when I eventually got into the Medical Bay, I didn’t see anyone so I helped myself…”

                “Didn’t see anyone?” Kelly raised her eyebrows. Claire shook her head knowing that things were going to get worst. “Doctor Finn should have been in there bright as day taking care of…”

                _“Commander Grayson.”_ Bortus called over the coms.

                “Go ahead.” Kelly acknowledged.

                _“Could you please report to the control room?”_ Bortus asked.

                “I’ll be up there soon. I have to resolve some matters in the shuttle bay first.”

                _“Commander, it is a matter that cannot wait.”_

Kelly sighed and looked to the others.

                “We can handle this.” Claire confirmed. Alara and Chief Newton nodded in agreement. Kelly looked to Zoey. She gave a thumb up. Kelly really was unsure to let Bailey stay but knew that if she got out of line Alara would have it handled.

                “Alright, I’ll be in the control room.”


	11. Chapter 11

                Cmdr. Grayson stormed into the control room amidst a commotion.

                “So what’s going on that I’m so urgently needed..?” Kelly slowed to a stop. Her arrival quelled the raised voices. A familiar figure was standing in the room, turning around to meet her face to face.

                “Ah, Commander good morning.” Captain Mercer said flashing a smile. Kelly stood there unsure at the sight.

                “Ed, what are you doing here?” Kelly was flabbergasted. “You should be in sickbay. You were in a coma!”

                “Why does everyone keeps saying  that? I don’t remember it.”

“Uh, I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be able to remember it.” Gordon chimed in pointing a finger. The others looked at him. He shrugged. “What?”

“Anyway, I felt bad how I acted yesterday. I wasn’t myself. I’m sorry.” Ed quietly admitted.

 

                “He even apologized to me a bunch.” Malloy said with a small smirk. This interruption drew looks again. His face fell. “Sorry.”

                “We still don’t know what caused you to slip into the coma in the first place.” Kelly pointed out.

                “Well, if nothing’s been found, wouldn’t that be a good thing?” Ed inquired.

                “According to Dr. Finn’s findings you should be fine. But again do you not understand what I meant by ‘you were just in coma’?”

                “I’m fine. I swear.” Ed tried to convince Kelly.

                “And we’ve been over this. Until we can figure out what’s going on, on this ship, I would feel better if you were back in sickbay.”

                “What do you mean ‘what’s going on, on this ship’?” Ed looked surprised.

                “Other than you going off the deep end and falling into a coma? Let me think…” Kelly started sarcastically, and then became serious. “We have two crew members that are dead. There’s a good chance one of those creatures from the research station is on board. And oh, Dr. Qwinn started talking. Wait no, it’s not Doctor Qwinn, it’s really Doctor Zoey Bailey and she was hired by the Union to investigate this all.”

                “Wait, what?” Ed did a double take. “How long was I in that coma?!”

                “Yeah so that’s been the day so far.” Kelly confirmed.

                “Where’s, Doctor Bailey, is it?” Ed looked to Kelly to confirm the name. “Where is she now?”

                “With Doctor Finn, Alara, and Chief Newton in the shuttle bay.” Kelly acknowledged. Ed proceeded to walk out of the control room, but Kelly stopped him. “Where are you going?”

                “To the shuttle bay, I need to have a few words with Bailey.”

                “Did I forget to remind you Ed that I did relieve you of your command yesterday?”

                “What?” Ed looked to the others and then remembered. He let out a sigh. “Right, fine, I’ll go to sickbay and do nothing.”

                “That’s not what I meant.” Kelly stopped him. “Under the circumstances, we all need to have a chat with Bailey.”

                “So what you’re saying is…”

                “The order still stands for you to return to sickbay at some point today. But for now, I’ll pretend _most_ of yesterday didn’t happen. ” Kelly shot Ed a sly look. “After you Captain.”

                Ed agreed. Kelly then turned to Bortus. “Bortus you’ve got the con.”

                “Aye, Commander.” Bortus confirmed taking a seat in the command chair. The others returned to their posts.

                “Man, this mission just keeps getting weirder by the moment…” John shook his head. Gordon nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

                The bodies of the two dead crew members were removed from the shuttle bay when Ed and Kelly walked in. Alara, Clarie, Steve and Zoey were going over some details of what happened. The Captain and Commander’s arrival diverted the conversation.

                “Captain!” Claire was both surprised and concerned at the arrival.

                “I know. I was just in a coma.” Ed put a hand up. “I’ve already agreed to return to sickbay, only after we all have a little talk. Would you care to join Doctor Bailey?” Ed said with a hint of disdain in his voice, shifting his glance to Zoey.

                “Uh, lead the way Captain.” Zoey cautiously agreed.

 

* * *

 

                As they entered the boardroom, the ship momentarily rocked and the lights flickered. Chief Newton looked up and then to the others.

                “I should check that out.” The Chief confirmed.

                “Go ahead.” Commander Grayson allowed it knowing that they could fill in the main parts of the story with the information they had collected.

                The group conversed and got caught up. Zoey and Doctor Finn revealed some of their findings.

                “All I remember is you were no longer on the bed, and then next thing I know Doctor Bailey was helping herself to our data files.” Claire pointed out.

                “And like I said before, the guard disappeared from the door and I thought why not investigate Professor Clark’s findings.” Zoey admitted. “When I got into the Medical Bay, no one was in sight. Then Doctor Finn appeared behind me.”

                “Okay, so what you believe that there is a creature on board from the research station. And you believe that I’ve been infected with the same thing Professor Clark had?” Ed tried to process the information.

                Zoey shook her head. “But we don’t know for sure, we need Isaac to help with the decryption of Professor Clark’s work.”

                “Alright none of this information leaves this room. Are we clear?” Kelly confirmed as the ship jolted again this time the lights dimmed and went to auxiliary power. Ed swiped to activate his com.

                “Captain Mercer to Engineering, what’s going on down there?” Ed asked over the coms.

                _“Sir, Yaphit and I found extensive damage to one of the power conduits in the engine room.”_ Chief Newton confirmed.

                “What?” Kelly became wide eyed with the information provided.

                “Wow this really isn’t our day.” Zoey pointed out. This gained glares from the group. “Oh and this is just a natural thing for you guys?”

                “Chief what’s the verdict on fixing the panel?”

                _“It’s going to be awhile, sir. I’m afraid we won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.”_

                “Damn, it.” Ed pounded the table ending the conversation. Rage tickled the words. This earned concerned looks from the group. Ed took a moment and realized his action.

                “I think it would be best to get Isaac and see what we can do with unlocking those files.” Claire offered.

                “Agreed.” Zoey said getting up from the table. Doctor Finn and Zoey left for the control room.

                “Alara…” Kelly motioned for the Chief of Security to tag along.

                “Aye, sir.” Alara followed out the door, leaving Kelly and Ed in the room.

                “Well figure this out, right?” Kelly offered in a reassuring tone.

                “Yeah, ‘ _right’…_ ” Ed said excusing himself from the table.

                “Wait, where are you going?” Kelly stopped him.

                “To my quarters, then sickbay.” Ed brushed passed the Commander.


	13. Chapter 13

                 “Although the main power is down I do believe I can decrypt the remaining files.” Isaac confirmed, as his fingers danced over the key pad.

                “Estimated time?” Zoey asked.

                Isaac paused to analyze. “Thirty minutes and five seconds to be exact.”

                Zoey looked to Claire, Nurse Park, and Alara, pointing to Isaac. “I like him.”

                “Now see if you were just honest with us we wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place.” Claire confirmed grabbing a chart and excusing herself.

                “It’s not like it can get any worse, right?” Zoey sarcastically said.

               

* * *

 

                Malloy and John decided it was a good time to break for a snack. They knew they were not going anywhere anytime soon. A few other crew members joined as they walked to the mess hall. There was a noise coming from behind. The group stopped.

                “Uh anyone else here that?” Gordon asked. This prompted the group to shake their heads. “Huh, weird…”

                Just then a piece of metal flew past his head and crashed into one of the corridor’s windows, cracking it.

                “Crap we’ve got company.” John pointed out. A similar looking creature from the research station was standing before them. Malloy picked up the piece of metal and looked it over. It looked as if it came from the Engine room.

                “Well that would explain a lot.” Gordon dropped the broken piece just as the creature began to charge.

                “Run!” John grabbed Gordon by the shoulder and shoved him back into the direction from where they came. The group scrambled for safety as they heard the creature let out an ear piercing cry. The creature gained ground as it leaped forward. A crew member tripped. Gordon and John stopped. Before they could help the creature locked onto the person. They heard the crew member’s neck crack as it was crushed by the creature’s brute strength. The creature turned back to the two. They took off running again. Malloy scrambled to get out of the way of the creature’s path. The creature grabbed at him and managed to knock him down. It made and attempted to drag him back toward the creature. Gordon tried kicking back at the creature. This action only made it angrier. The creature picked up the man and through him against a nearby wall. Then it came face to face with the Lieutenant. It was like déjà vu from the research station. Gordon closed his eyes as he felt and heard the creature’s breath on him. The creature grasp let up. It squealed. Gordon opened his eyes. The creature was retreating back down the corridor from where it came. Gordon looked to where the shot came from. Bortus stood on the other side with a weapon in hand along with John. They walked over to the Lieutenant as several crew members with weapons ran down the corridor giving chase to the creature.

                “Lieutenant Malloy, are you, unharmed?” Bortus asked.

                “Yeah, I think.” Gordon patted down his body. “I’m not dead. That’s a plus.”

                John patted Malloy on the shoulder.

                _“Commander Bortus.”_ A crew member called over the coms.

                “Go ahead.” Bortus acknowledged.

                _“We have something...”_ The crew member reluctantly confirmed.

                “Where are you?”

                _“Outside Captain Mercer’s quarters…”_

 

* * *

 

                “We were able to patch up the main conduit.” Chief Newton confirmed to Kelly. “We can head out ASAP.”

                “Good to hear Chief. At least something is going in the right direction.” Kelly confirmed. Before she left she turned back to the Chief. “Say, do you know what caused the damage in the first place?”

                “You may think I’m crazy Commander, but it looked like the panel took the same amount of damage as those crew members. There were claw marks all over the panel…”

                “Interesting…” Kelly trailed off.

                _“Commander Grayson.”_ Bortus’ voice called over the coms.

                “Go ahead.” Kelly acknowledged.

                _“We need you here by Captain Mercer’s quarters immediately.”_

                “I’ll be right there.” Kelly rushed out of the room. _Ed what did you do this time?_ She thought.


	14. Chapter 14

                “You’re infected aren’t you? It’s the only thing that makes sense.” Gordon looked to the Captain.

                “No I swear. I mean maybe…but that’s not the point. I would never kill members of my own crew…nor would I hurt one of my friends.” Ed argued looking back to Gordon. Gordon raised his eyebrows. Ed remembered punching him, his face fell. “Right bad point.”

                “It’s not a matter of would or could Ed. It’s a matter of you can’t remember. Therefore we can only assume the worst case scenario. ” Kelly walked up to the Captain. Alara had arrived as well to the scene.

                “So I was down the same corridor that the creature was. But there obliviously has to be another one on board.” Ed turned to the Commander. “You have to believe me, Kel. You know me, I wouldn’t do this.”

                “I want to… I’m sorry.” Kelly quietly began, looked away. She then changed her tone, speaking up. “Until further notice, Captain Ed Mercer, I’m placing you under arrest. You are to be confined to your quarters under the supervision of a guard at all times until we make it back to port.” Cmdr. Grayson announced.

                “Kelly, wait.” Ed called after the Commander only to be ushered off into his quarters by Alara and another guard.

 

* * *

 

                “Alara please hear me out.” Ed pleaded with the Security Officer.

                “I’m sorry Captain but this is for your own good.” Alara said walking away trying to stay as professional as possible.

                “You know me. I would never have done that.” Ed tried to make a final plea before Alara shut the door.

                Ed turned and sank down into a chair facing away from the door. It was quite. He rested his face in his hands. The moment quite was broken by the noise of the door opening in his quarters. Alerted, Ed got up from his chair. In the shadows he could make out a looming figure in the room.

               

* * *

 

                “The files are unlocked.” Isaac announced. Zoey got up from her chair and looked over the files.

                “Huh. No records of an antidote.” Zoey said scrolling through the files seeming to be looking for something. Something then caught her attention. “Professor Clark you sick, sick bastard…damn it…”

                Zoey raced to where Professor Clark’s dead body was, or at least where it should have been. The commotion alerted Doctor Finn.

                “What is going on?” Claire joined the girl.

                “Professor Clark was doing unauthorized experiments on the crew of that research station, including himself.”

                “Meaning?”

                “Those creatures where what’s left of the crew.”

                “I’m feeling there is an _‘And’_ coming here.”       

                “ _And_ the Professor infected himself with the same research. _And_ after what happened to Captain Mercer…I have reason, he didn’t die…” Zoey opened the body bag to reveal it empty. Claire and Zoey looked at one another.


	15. Chapter 15

                “Well, well captain.” A voice hissed. It was Professor Clark.

                “Professor, you look worse for wear.” Ed said sarcastically.

                “I’m not the only one.” The Professor cackled.

                “What’s you game?”

                “My game? Whatever do you mean?” Professor Clark pretended to sound hurt by the statement. “What a man of science can’t have some fun?”

                “You call this fun?” Ed was taken aback. “Members of my crew have died because of your research and you call yourself a man of science?”

                “If it’s any consolation, you are correct. You did not kill those members of your crew.” Professor Clark showed off the wound from the shot Bortus and John had taken, it was starting to heal over. “But it’s a shame the ones you care about won’t believe it.”

                The Professor lunged at Mercer pinning him to the ground. Ed tried to break free. “In reality it won’t matter if you kill your friends…I will do it and the best part you will be to blame.” the Professor laughed

                “Why are you doing this?”

                “See you are trying to put reason and logic to madness. I could say revenge. I could easily use your crew to spread my research, which I plan on, starting with the Planetary Union home base. Or I could say just for fun. Either way, a person tends to go mad when left in an orbiting hell hole, testing ways to prevent new diseases…”

                Ed looked at the Professor quizzically. He noticed, the Professor was reverting back into the creature. The Professor hissed barring he’s teeth. Ed was able to free his one arm only for the Professor to clamp onto it, tearing back open the wound on Ed’s forearm. Ed let out a scream.

                “It was fun watching the first time. Even better the second.” The Professor smirked. Ed kicked off the creature. He frowned. “That wasn’t very nice.”

                Ed stumbled to his feet.

                “You know what, I should check in on your friends. Drop by say ‘hi’.” Clark offered. “Now I wonder what the Commander is up too. I’m sure she’s going to be…delicious.” He said rushing out of the room. Ed stumbled to his desk and pulled out a gun. He opened the door to his quarters. In the corridor a guard laid motionless on the ground.

               “That’s it this ends now.” Ed said under his breath.

* * *

 

                “So there is a good possibility that Captain Mercer didn’t harm those crew members?” Alara asked Doctor Finn and Bailey. Gordon and John were in the room as well.

                “Yep.” Zoey gave a thumbs up while taping away at the computer.

                “What are you doing now?”

                “All hands on deck finding a cure for whatever this thing is.” Doctor Finn chimed in. Isaac and Nurse Park were assisting with the cure. “And we need you to find where Professor Clark ran off too.”

                “Do you need him for the cure?”

                “No, he had submitted his own samples into the research and we have Captain Mercer’s blood work. I think we can do this.” Zoey admitted. “We just need that bastard contained so he doesn’t kill or infect more people.”

                “What about the other crew members? Can they come back?”

                “No they’re definitely dead.” Zoey paused. “Sorry didn’t mean that to come out as insensitive as it did.”

                Bortus walked in.

                “Well any word?” John asked.

                “No. I cannot seem to contact Commander Grayson.” Bortus replied.

                “Damn.”

                “We should start at her quarters.” Alara motioned the group to go.


	16. Chapter 16

                “Ed I don’t know what you are doing but you need to snap out of it.” Kelly pleaded as the creature advanced.  She shot off a warning blast. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

                The creature stalked side to side, as if waiting for the right moment to attack its prey. Before the creature could move Kelly’s door slid open. The creature was knocked backward by a shot. Kelly looked to the door. Ed appeared in the doorway, his arm bloody.

                “Well are you just going to stand there?” Ed gestured for Kelly to take the opportunity to run.

                “Oh my God, Ed!” Kelly looked to the creature then back to him. “But how…?”

                Ed raised his eyebrows and pointed to the creature. “Really you thought that was me? Come on Kel, give me some credit. I said I wouldn’t hurt anyone on this ship, even when there’s a good chance I’ll be turning into that fairly soon.” He looked at his arm. It was changing. “Now come on let’s go.”

                Kelly ran out the door Ed followed.

 

                “So you didn’t kill those crew members. But you did turn into one of those creatures.”

                “Yep, looks that way.” Ed acknowledged. “And it’s happening again.” Ed raised his arm up to show the mutation was spreading faster.

                “We need to get you to sickbay.”

                Ed stopped and shook his head. “No, not until we can stop Professor Clark.”

                “Ed if you don’t get some sort of antidote, there may be no coming back.”

                “That’s even if there is one.” Ed shot back frustrated, they both heard the Professor gaining. “Now go to the control room alert the others, I’ll stall the Professor.”

                “You know you’re not in command right?”

                “Reprimand me, put me on report, do whatever you like, but I’m not letting the Professor into hurt you or another else on this ship.”


	17. Chapter 17

               The group passed Captain Mercer’s quarters where the one guard lay dead. They looked to one another, concerned, but proceeded to find the Commander.

 

* * *

 

                Kelly ran into the others.

                “Commander. We were just coming to find you.” Alara confirmed.

                “You did not answer you com.” Bortus

                “Yes, something came up.” Kelly started. “I need everyone armed, and have their weapons set to the highest stun possible.”

                “Just stun? We have a dead man with sharp teeth, and a taste for blood, running around on the ship.” Gordon pointed out.

                “I know Professor Clark.” Kelly confirmed. “We need to head back to the control room now.”

                Kelly ushered the group back toward the control room.

                “Where is the Captain?” Bortus asked.

                “Like I said something came up.” Kelly tried to dodge the question. Before the questioning could continue they were stopped by the creature.

                “Oh crap.” Gordon said wide eyed.

It took a step forward about to lunge at the group. As the creature lunged it was snagged out of mid air by another figure. It was another creature, but it was different from the other.

                “Oh great now there’s two of them.” Malloy pointed out. The creatures began to fight.

                “Do you think they are fighting to see which one it going to get to eat us?” LaMarr questioned.

                Cmdr. Grayson looked at the two of them.

                The one creature threw off the other and pinned them to the ground. It landed a series of devastating blows to the other. The creature on the ground became lifeless. The other creature got up and screeched an ear piercing noise of victory. It then turned its attention back the group.

                “Well that was fun. Now we die.” Malloy deadpanned. Before the creature could lunge at them again the creature on the ground came back to life, tackling back down the other. The creature again flipped the other one off and pinned the creature to the ground again.

                “Now you will die.” The creature hissed as it grabbed at the other’s throat. The other creature grasped at the other’s hand as it clenched down on it. The creature on the ground moved its head looking at the other’s upside down, its brown eye pleading.

                “I’m sorry.” He croaked from the creature’s grasp as if a man failed to protect the ones he cared about.

                “Ed?” Kelly said realizing what was happening before them. It seemed she wasn’t the only one. A shot rang out and the creature fell to the floor. Alara had shot off her gun killing the other creature.

                “So much for keeping it on stun…” Gordon said.

The other wounded creature struggled and stumble to its feet. Although its features were harsh, they resembled Ed Mercer. He somewhat reverted back to himself, still having the features of the fierce creature. The others ran over.

                “Don’t touch me.” Ed kept them at an arm’s length he was bloody. “I wouldn’t be able to deal with the idea of infecting you too.”

                “Where is Captain Mercer?” Dr. Finn cut in arriving with Zoey and Isaac. Ed did a small wave. Dr. Finn looked to Bailey. “He’s already gotten this far do you think it’s going to work?”

                “I don’t know. Maybe it’s down to if he believes he’s more man then beast.” Zoey said injecting a liquid into Mercer’s arm near his original wound. Ed carefully collapsed onto the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

Ed startled awake in sickbay. His eyes struggled to focus in the dim light. He covered his face with his hands and let out a sigh. He felt his face and realized he had a decent level of stubble forming. His body ached as he shifted into an upright position. It was 3AM ship’s time. He looked down at his hands. His left hand and arm were still looking like the creature that had attacked him and that he became. Slight fear washed over him. _Oh no_. He thought getting up to look at a mirror. He looked worse for wear but despite what his arm and hand had looked like he had reverted back to his normal self.

                “And what are you doing out of bed?” Dr. Finn’s voice cut in.

                “Uh, well…” Ed pointed to the mirror failing to find an excuse.

                “Doctor Bailey and I ran tests; trust me you’re you again.” Dr. Finn reassured with a smile. “And that left arm will take just a bit longer to go back to normal but it will in due time, no scars either.”

                “That’s, that’s great.” Ed smiled wearily letting out a sigh of relief.

                “If you’re up to it, I have some visitor’s that are very worried about you.”

                “Yeah…well I mean if they’re up for it.” Ed acted nonchalant, trying to hide the fact that the idea of some company from good friends was actually welcomed. Dr. Finn took a brief moment before leaving to hug the Captain.

                “Good to have you back.” She said before getting the others.

                The others were half asleep, all except Isaac who seemed to be waiting.

                “Ah, Captain you are alive.” Isaac observed. The others stirred wiping the sleep out of their eyes.

                “Yeah, yeah that I am.” Ed awkwardly replied, unsure how to take Isaac’s comment. “You know you didn’t have to wait all this time.”

                “Indeed.” Isaac said getting up to leave. “But it seemed the right thing to do.”

                Ed smiled as the AI being left the room.

                “Hey, there’s the Captain I know.” John acknowledged.

                “Captain.” Bortus nodded with a smile.

                Alara gave a small hug.

                Gordon approached the Captain.

                Before he said a word Ed spoke. “Again I’m sorry.” Ed confessed.

                “Hey, you weren’t you.” Gordon admitted.

                “Best two out of three.”

                “You know it.” Gordon smiled.

                Kelly waited until the others left.

                “So, you’re you.”

                “Yep.”

                Kelly kissed him on the cheek before leaving. “See you tomorrow?”

                “See you tomorrow.”


	19. Chapter 19

                The Planetary Union hailed the Orville.

                “This should be fun.” Kelly shook her head. Out of the Admirals that she hoped to appear on the screen, she hoped it was Halsey. “Admiral Halsey, good morning.” She let out a small cheer in her head.

                “Good morning Commander.” Admiral Halsey greeted. “I won’t keep you long. I just got the mission reports. Good job.”

                “Thank you, sir.”

                “We will talk more when you dock.”

                “Alright.”

                The transmission ended. Kelly did not know what was submitted, she knew she didn’t submit any reports.

                Ed was waiting outside her quarters in his command uniform.

                “Hey, I see that Doctor Finn cleared you for duty?” Kelly asked Ed. Ed flashed the discharge script displayed on a computer pad.

                “I take it you had a good talk with the Admiral?” Ed asked as they made their way to the control room.

                “Yes.” Kelly admitted. “It was odd.”

                “Oh, how so?”

                “He said something about the reports being submitted. I know I am nowhere close to even describing what happened.”

                “Right sorry that was me.” Zoey brought up the rear. “I know there is something in the manual that says that I shouldn’t have done that. But seeing what you all have been through I thought I could pull a few strings.”

                Zoey ran ahead of the two of them. Kelly and Ed looked to one another and just smiled. Ed offered her to lead the way into the control room. They were greeted by the members of the day shift. They watched as they docked into the docking bay.


End file.
